Le Doute du Sacrifié
by Valou-chan
Summary: OS - Savons-nous vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Castiel a été rappelé et "punis" au Paradis après s'être mêlé pour la première fois d'un peu trop près au sentiments humains? SPOIL Saison 5.


_**Synopsis:**__ Savons-nous vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Castiel a été rapellé au Paradis après s'être mêlé pour la première fois d'un peu trop près au sentiments humains?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les droits sur la série, le monde et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous tenez à remercier quelqun, consultez la CW ou le créateur de la série: Eric Kripke !_

_**Spoiler:**_ _Saison 5._

_**Remarque:**_ _ A la base, j'ai fait cet OS avant "Matter of Porn"... Donc içi, c'est plus le cheminement des pensées de Castiel du début de son incarnation jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il commence à pencher vers son côté "humain". Cet aspect de lui, sa remise en question m'avait beaucoup frappée et il était important pour moi d'écrire quelque chose sur le "Doute" de Castiel._

_Vos réactions négatives ou positives sont les bienvenues ! ;)_

_Bonne petite lecture ^^_

_**Rated:**____T_

**L**e **D**oute du **S**acrifié:

[One-Shot]

**I**l avait observé ses mains, tel un nouveau-né qui sent réellement pour la première fois l'air couler entre ses doigts. Chacun de ses mouvements de phalanges conscientisaient sa propre présence, sur cette terre, et non plus au-dessus.

C'est comme s'habituer à un nouveau costume. L'ange réincarné se sentait un peu maladroit dans cette nouvelle apparence, cette physionomie sexuée dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pourquoi s'incarner en homme ? ... ce comptable plus précisément, qui n'avait de cesse de prier et louer le Seigneur afin que celui-ci lui montre un signe ?

Un simple signe...

Il avait eu compassion pour cet humain avant même d'avoir conscience qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit.

_« __Qu'est-ce que cet homme est en droit d'éspérer_, se dit-il l'âme comme remplie de larmes,_ si même les anges ne peuvent recevoir de Signe de leur Père ?__»_

C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait guidé dans son choix. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas plus posé de questions, pensant qu'étant le messager du destin, il agissait de toute façon _pour _et _dans La Volonté _du Seigneur.

Il avait écouté Les Révélations, suivis les ordres sans distinctions depuis le début de l'éternité. Un être ailé sans émotions, destiné à obéir aux ordres divins.

Cela n'avait _jamais _posé aucun souci à Castiel... En aucune façon, il n'avait remis en cause la voix de Dieu car après tout, celle-ci était impénétrable et donc inutile d'en chercher la signification.

Castiel avait toujours été intimement convaincu que ce qui lui était demandé par Dieu par des intermédiaires -ses Suppérieurs- était juste, bon pour la cause. Il était prêt sur le champ de bataille à tout sacrifier : sa vie immortelle, sa dévotion, lui-même, sa foi.

Car oui, c'était bien cela dont il était question : la Foi.

Cette notion mystique qui avait peu à peu basculé en cohorte avec un évènement, une rencontre, pour aboutir à ce que lui-même considérait comme la naissance du Mal : Le Doute.

« _- C'est bien_, lui avait soufflé Anna juste derrière lui, le regard perçant de l'observateur, _tu __commences à Douter._

Il s'était alors retourné avec violence vers sa Soeur, faisant claquer un pan de son Trench-coat dans l'air frais de la nuit et avait tonitrué :

_- Non, Douter c'est mal._ »

Et il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Mais comme mentionné plus haut, ces notions divines avaient bel et bien été blessées, transformées par une rencontre.

_Dean Winchester. _Cette pauvre âme arrachée à l'Enfer, ... le garçon en conservait d'ailleurs la marque indélébile sur son épaule droite.

Se trouver devant tel spécimen humain avait commencé à lui brûler les ailes bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce... _Dean_, avait tout de la tentation personnifiée. Leur opposition était tant accrue que l'on pouvait se demander comment un ange ne pourrait être corrompu ou... du moins influencé par ce péché-sur-pattes ambulant.

Dean Winchester s'enivrait de l'alcool.

Dean Winchester pouvait rivaliser lui seul avec le démon de la Luxure.

Dean Winchester se goinfrait à longueur de journée, faisant honneur à la Gourmandise.

Dean Winchester insultait et blasphémait.

Dean Winchester n'avait aucun respect pour Dieu ou même les Anges et le lui avait fait bien comprendre.

En résumé : Dean Winchester n'avait Foi qu'en sa personne.

Castiel sourit, malgré la douleur.

Etait-ce par là que tout avait commencé ? Etait-ce à force de discussion -ou plutôt d'altercation- qu'il s'était mis à _ressentir_, à tenter de comprendre, à re-considérer la valeur du jugement de Dieu... ?

C'était sans doute dans ce regard d'un vert saphir intense qu'il s'était perdu lui-même. Il y avait vu de curieuses choses dans ces pupilles humaines, piquant son attention.

L'incompréhension, la colère, la frustration, ... Autant de sentiments auxquels Castiel était encore étranger il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Il supposait qu c'était aussi à force de rester dans une enveloppe mortelle -celle de Jimmy- qu'il voyait le monde différemment.

Cet ange s'était par la suite retrouvé perdu, confu devant la trahison de son propre Frère : Uriel. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte pendant d'innombrables siècles, épousant la cause du Seigneur... et voilà que son ami avait basculé pour l'autre, celui qui était maudit et déchu.

« - _Rappelle-toi,_ lui avait dit Uriel d'un ton qui transpirait l'admiration, _comme il brillait, comme il était fort._ »

Castiel s'en souvenait, en effet mais il était toujours demeuré fidèle à son Père. En cela, jamais son esprit ne changerait. Seulement... L'être céleste avait commencé à se poser des questions face à tant d'événements...

Les ordres venaient-ils encore de Dieu ?

Rien n'était moins certain quand il écoutait son coeur se déchirer devant diverses missions cruelles qu'il devait accomplir. Tuer, pousser un humain à torturer un démon, se battre, éprouver la foi d'un autre, ...

Tout devenait si... nébuleux. Sa notion de Justice en était elle-même ébranlée.

Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il cherchait des réponses en _lui_.

Plus d'une fois, il avait posé son regard céleste sur cet homme et penché légèrement la tête sur le côté, dans une vaine tentative de saisir les propos de Dean.

Plus d'une fois, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés en une moue d'incompréhension la plus totale devant cet humain.

Mais ses réactions avaient finis par... _l'intéresser_. Car après tout, l'homme n'était-il pas l'oeuvre de Dieu ? Ne devait-il pas tenter de la comprendre ? Il se devait d'_aimer_ ces créations, au moins autant que le Créateur.

Pourtant, malgré ses tentatives d'approches avec Dean, ses réactions avaient toujours été violentes. Le chasseur ne se privait pas de l'insulter, ne portant aucun respect à ceux qui venaient des Cieux. Cela avait plongé l'ange dans une colère froide.

Ce soir-là, où il s'était présenté dans les songes de l'homme, il n'avait pas hésité à user un peu de son pouvoir de persuasion : Il s'était approché lentement, la tête penchée vers l'aîné Winchester, puis avait murmuré au regard fuyant de Dean :

_- N'oublie pas : si je t'ai sauvé des enfers, je peux également t'y faire retourner. _

Il n'avait pas vraiment contrôlé cette voix ferme et glaciale comme un douloureux azote liquide qui s'était faufilé jusqu'au coeur de Dean et l'avait fait frissonner. Le blond gardait ses muscles contractés, sa posture demeurait la même –posé en arrière sur la tablette de la cuisine de Bobby–, ses pupilles tentaient obstinément d'éviter celles de l'ange, tout proche de lui.

- _Tu devrais me montrer... un peu de respect, _avait-il finalement asséné.

Mais à cet instant, Castiel n'avait pas encore compris ce qui inspirait tant d'irritation et de mépris chez cet individu. Le comportement de cet homme avait tout d'un Evangile dont le message serait impossible à traduire. L'ange avait beau tenter de parler, le chasseur faisait le contraire de ce qu'il prévoyait.

_Insaisissable..._

Etait-ce cela qui avait tant fasciné le messager du Seigneur ?

Puis, comme la lumière divine qui s'abattait soudainement sur l'élu, Castiel avait finalement compris.

Si un jour cet homme vertueux dont le sang avait brisé le premier verrou de la cage de Lucifer avait eu une quelconque once de croyance envers Dieu, l'apparition de Castiel l'avait fait voler en éclat. Il –et l'attitude des anges en général– avait déçu Dean. Profondément.

Castiel avait pris conscience que l'arrogance dans les yeux émeraude de Dean n'était pas simplement le résultat d'une conduite immature, tel un enfant incapable de se plier à l'autorité, quelle qu'elle soit.

_Enfin_, oui... parfois, c'était bien le cas. Ce Winchester agissait bel et bien comme un rebel. Un anarchique juvénile. Mais l'ange avait entrevu la réponse de ces réactions blessantes avec le temps.

La déception était un sentiment puissant qui pouvait briser n'importe quelle croyance, spécialement celle de cet homme qui avait toujours été branlante. Si au cours de toutes ces chasses contre les démons, ces exorcismes, ces batailles contre les esprits, Dean avait pu apprendre une chose : c'était qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Même son frère, son propre sang, avait fini par ignorer ses conseils et continuait de glisser sur la pente dangereuse qui l'amènerait, il en était sûr, à devenir un monstre.

Le fait d'apprendre que le Paradis existait et que donc, selon sa logique, Dieu « se tournait les pouces » devant les malheurs du monde n'avait que viscéralement révulsé le jeune homme.

.

.

.

Une voix céleste s'éleva et il fut presque aveuglé mais, bien heureusement, un être astral sous sa véritable forme ne pouvait en affecter un autre. Pour la première fois, la lumière divine lui paraissait agressive, s'infiltrait tel un venin dans son âme pour l'amener à la limite de l'explosion, la rendant affreusement pénible. Il avait l'impression de se tordre de douleur, d'hurler sa souffrance alors qu'en fait, il était immobile, la tête basse, la bouche close.

- **Tu as douté, Castiel.**

Cette voix... oh, ce ton si caverneux... Un frisson de malaise lui parcourut l'échine.

- **Perdre la Foi est un péché pour nous, les Anges. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? **

Castiel ouvrit ses lèvres craquelées, murmura rauquement avec les forces qui lui restaient :

- Non...

Ses bras le faisaient souffrir. Depuis quand étaient-ils dans ce blanc nuageux, dans la même posture que celle du Christ agonisant ses dernières heures ? Enfin, il supposait qu'il était ainsi, sa véritable forme n'ayant aucune allure particulière, mais si d'aventure il aurait pu être matériel au Paradis, il supposa que c'était dans cette position qu'il devrait être. Ce supplice lui avait semblé durer toute une vie d'homme. Là où les anges subissaient les châtiments, ils ne pouvaient les recevoir que sous leur véritable aspect.

- **Non ?** S'étonna la voix aérienne, doucement.

Dans un ultime effort, il laissa échapper difficilement :

- Je n'ai pas... perdu ... la Foi.

Un rire invisible lui répondit. Il lui semblait que cet éclat résonna dans tout le Ciel. Il fronça les sourcils, bougeant légèrement sa tête ballante, espérant pouvoir vainement échapper à ce bruit qui menaçait de faire éclater sa conscience. Il lui semblait avoir un feu silencieux à l'intérieur de la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être poisseux, vautré dans son propre sang. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas : il ne pouvait y avoir de cruor, une telle souillure, au Paradis. Tout se devait de rester d'une pureté immaculée. La souffrance était autre pour ceux qui tentaient de faire leurs propres choix.

- **Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas perdu la Foi**, rétorqua finalement le Chant Divin, **ta Grâce t'aurait déjà quitté et tu aurais chuté dans le cas échéant... **

Il lui sembla que la présence se faisait plus proche, presque intime, comme si l'entité lui confiait un secret à l'oreille...

- **Mais il te faut comprendre, mon Frère. Nous avons des ordres. Les Révélations nous guident dans chacun de nos battements d'ailes. Nous n'avons pas de choix à faire. Tout a déjà été écrit il y a bien longtemps...**

Castiel se laissait transpercer par ces Paroles, comme si le flux pouvait uniquement passer dans son esprit, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas mettre de sens sur les mots que lui susurrait l'Archange, ce seul fait aurait été encore plus douloureux que la torture elle-même. Alors à la place, il laissait son bourreau monologuer...

- **Les mortels ne sont que le bétail**, continua la voix sépulcrale, **ils se laisseront manipuler. Le ****Projet est plus grand. Ce n'est pas à eux que tu dois obéissance.**

L'ange meurtri eut la terrible impression que le Séraphin aurait pu prendre son menton dans sa main, pour lui souffler ces phrases. Mais tout était si immatériel ici, flamboyant, étincelant, si opalescent, ... si lumineux...

- **Cet humain que tu tentes tant de comprendre...**

Un son rauque sortit péniblement des profondeurs de l'âme de Castiel :

- Dean...

- **Oui,** acquiesça-t-il, **ce... **_**Dean**_**. Tu n'as pas à le faire. Il ne peut pas voir la destinée qui l'attend. Ce n'est qu'un mortel. Protège sa vie. Ta mission n'ira pas au-delà. Nous sommes les Anges du Seigneur, Castiel. Ses combattants. Ne renonce pas à Notre Père. Ne pose pas de questions. Ne t'inquiète pas de ces hommes arrogants sans Foi ni lois. **

- _Mais..._, osa-t-il tenter faiblement, dans un dernier sursaut de volonté de la part de sa Grâce.

La main de l'Archange descendit et sembla se comprimer autour de son cou. L'emprise se resserra. Il n'était plus qu'un esprit de chiffon dans les mains de ses Maîtres. Un grand froid pénétra en son coeur, là où les dextres immatérielles de l'Ange Supérieur avaient encore dévalés, prenant son organe à la source, dans le fond gauche de sa poitrine.

Castiel étouffa une longue complainte perçante, si forte et prenante que le Voile des Cieux auraient pu se déchirer.

On ne pouvait décrire un tel sentiment. Peut-être était-ce sans doute le plus grand mélange de peur, de solitude et d'anéantissement que Castiel ait jamais connu. Pour un être qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir à proprement parler, cela pouvait être particulièrement effrayant. Il suffoquait. Les Instances Supérieures pouvaient se montrer inventives, souvent. La Voix Spirituelle s'imprima au plus profond de lui, résonnant dans son être en des échos douloureux :

- **Nous sommes sous l'Ordre de Dieu, pas au service des humains.**

Un court instant, Castiel crut qu'il allait se briser. En milles et un morceaux. La Colère des Anges était indescriptible.

Il n'était qu'un Sacrifié de plus sur l'autel du Combat pour leur Père, et il venait de comprendre cette amère injustice.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| Le Doute du Sacrifié |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Sérieusement, s'il retrouvait cet enfoiré, ça serait sa fête.

Et il aurait beau se la ramener en prétendant qu'il lui devait respect ou il ne savait quoi encore, cet emplumé allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! C'est vrai quoi : on avait pas idée de lâcher ses potes, particulièrement l'humain qu'on était censé protéger, alors que l'Apocalypse manquait de leur tomber sur les bras...

Il jeta un oeil discret sur son frère assis à côté de lui, plongé comme à son habitude dans un quelconque vieux grimoire dès qu'il ne prenait pas sa place au volant.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. _Qu'il prenne sa place au volant._

Son humeur était déjà assez exécrable pour en rajouter...

- Quoi ?

Sammy avait tourné la tête vers lui, une mèche brune lui revenant devant une partie des yeux. Il la remit bien en place derrière son oreille d'une main distraite qui tenait déjà un crayon.

- Rien, dis-moi plutôt ce que t'as trouvé dans ce vieux machin...

- Ce « _vieux machin_ » comme tu dis, est censé nous indiquer comment éviter l'apocalypse, sermonna gentiment le cadet.

- Et ça nous aide ?

Sam soupira en se laissant aller contre son siège, claquant le bouquin par la même occasion. Il semblait ennuyé par la situation mais ne voyait pas comment expliquer différemment les choses à son aîné. Le brun aurait aimé avoir trouvé une piste qui enrayerait la poursuite de Lilith après les sceaux mais hélas...

- Absolument pas, lâcha le cadet un peu frustré. Castiel est toujours aux abonnés absents ? Tu devrais réessayer de l'appeler...

- Sam, râla son grand frère, j'ai tellement prié ces derniers jours que n'importe quel Couvent pourrait m'accepter sans voeux de Chasteté, tu te rends compte ? ... Quel enfoiré...

- Un Monastère.

- Quoi ?

- Un Monastère, pas un Couvent, Dean. Rectifia le plus jeune naturellement.

- Et ça fait quelle putain de différence, _Sammy_ ? Bougonna l'autre avec mauvaise foi.

- Le Monastère pour les hommes, le Couvent pour les femmes... Alors à moins que lorsque tu sois revenu des Enfers, entre temps Azazel ait décidé de changer ton...

- Justement, coupa Dean dans la gentille moquerie de son frère, où est l'intérêt d'entrer dans les Ordres si c'est pour être entouré d'hommes ? Je suis « pour » que les voies du Seigneur soient les plus pénétrables possible !

Sammy émit une moue un tantinet dégoûtée par l'insinuation de son aîné mais émit un petit rire contrit. Il secoua la tête légèrement, notant le caractère irrécupérable du conducteur de l'Impala, ce dernier arborant avec fierté cet éternel petit sourire en coin séducteur.

Pourtant, malgré la brève bonne humeur qui baignait à présent l'habitacle de la voiture, Sam replongea rapidement dans ses pensées :

Il était évident pour lui que les réponses qu'ils cherchaient ne se trouveraient pas dans les livres. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour combattre Lilith : le sang de Rubis. Et même si son frère désapprouvait totalement cette issue, lui savait que c'était hélas la seule viable. Le chasseur caressa distraitement la tranche abîmée du grimoire ancien, son regard déviant un instant sur le visage de Dean concentré sur la route. _Son immuable protecteur..._

Même s'il devait le faire à son insu, cette fois, c'était _lui _qui le protégerait. Son frère ne se rendait pas compte que durant son absence de quatre mois, il avait grandi, pris soin de lui-même, ... Dean était trop faible pour s'en apercevoir.

« _Mais ce n'est pas grave_, se dit-il, _Si Castiel ne répond pas à son appel et ne le protège pas__,__ je m'en chargerai. Je peux le faire._ »

Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient surmontés... Samuel Winchester estimait qu'il lui devait bien ça.

En attendant, ... même si les Anges s'envolaient vers ici-bas –armés pour la future apocalypse qu'ils tentaient d'éviter–, même si Dieu semblait les avoir oubliés ceux des Cieux, de la Terre ou encore même des Enfer, ... la vie continuait.

Brièvement, ne fusse qu'un bref instant, Dean Winchester se demanda où pouvait bien être son protecteur ailé.

« _Pourvu que ce con auréolé ne se fasse pas rétamer..._ », pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude qu'il tenta bien vite de chasser de son esprit. Il savait que l'ange avait pris des risques pour eux, que peu à peu, cette créature versait de leur côté. Il y avait du bon en lui, l'aîné en était persuadé.

Avec un peu de chance, dans peu de temps, Castiel commencerait à comprendre que Dieu n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient, que Dieu n'est pas à la hauteur de Dieu.

Sa large main masculine serra davantage le volant de sa bien-aimée Chevrolet, traçant sa route sur le macadam sans la moindre hésitation. Le temps était tranquille, seuls quelques cirrus venaient s'amuser à cacher les rayons de l'astre solaire par intermittence. La vie continuait, inébranlable.

Qui aurait pu dire qu'à quelques kilomètres au-dessus des têtes des frères Winchester, un ange hurlait à s'en déchirer la raison ? Toute cette folie, cette souffrance pour le malheur d'une seule réflexion.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| Le Doute du Sacrifié |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

_**« L'ange ne diffère du démon que par une réflexion qui ne s'est pas encore présentée à lui. »**_

Stanislaw Jerzy Lec

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| by Valou-Chan |°~~~~°~~~~ °|


End file.
